Why, Me? - Season 10
The tenth and final season of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|''Why, Me?]], premiered on July 7, 2029 and ended eleven years after it’s first episode, on October 12, 2030. The episode count this season was one less than the ninth season and two less than the eighth season - being twenty-three. This series’ ratings average was significantly lower than all previous seasons - reaching only 0.64 million viewers. This series saw the departure of Jade Corey but also the introduction of Ryan Alexander and Madison Graves - bringing the main cast members total back up to eight - for the fourth time in the show’s history. On October 8, 2030, Jax Garcia announced that show had been axed due to a ratings decline. Plot For the tenth time, the gang may be aging but are still full of life and action! As Jade‘s devastating news of her father’s retirement came true, Jade quickly packed up her belongings and returned to Australia to take over as CEO of YOLO. Northdale University has just seen it’s latest graduation with two of the gang members having graduated. This brings in room for two new people ~ named Madison and Ryan. They are both fairly young and ready to party as they become freshman's. With no rocky starts, the platform of friendship seems bright yet there are a few bumps on the way. Dan and Lila are happy to show the two freshman’s the ropes of university, Max is ready to take the freshman’s down their peddle-stools, Jax and Keira are having second thoughts on their career and Charlie is having mixed emotions about which person he wants to become. As new opportunities arise, new friends around and a new year in Northdale - how will this group of people turn out? Cast and Production On February 27, 2028, a 50-episode order was placed for ''Why, Me?. It was later announced that this would be split into a ninth and tenth series. The ninth series produced 24 episodes and the tenth series only produced 23 episodes - meaning the order was cut short; failing to produce three episodes. Production for the tenth season ran from May 2, 2029 until May 6, 2030. As mentioned in the Trivia section below, the first episode shot for the tenth season aired before the conclusion of the ninth season to celebrate the Pride event in London. Everyone from the ninth season returned to their roles - with the exception of Jade Corey - who was let go from the show due to “not getting along with the cast” and “being a bad reception for LinkMe” - after a video of her drinking a bottle of Vodka rapidly and swearing a lot afterwards surfaced. A month before the tenth season begun on June 7, 2029, Ryan Alexander and Madison Graves were both announced to be joining the cast as series regulars. The following day, a trailer for the tenth season was released. On October 8, 2030, due to a ratings decline, Jax Garcia, announced that no future seasons of the show would be made, via social media. Both former and current cast members paid tribute to the long-lasting show in the following days before the season finale aired four days later, on October 12, 2030. This date also marked eleven years since the first episode of the show aired. Episodes Trivia *The reason one episode aired in July, before the ninth season ended was because the show always goes in production order and the special episode was filmed as part of the tenth season and as it was celebrating Pride, it aired on July 7, 2029, to tie in with London’s celebration. The remained of the series aired from September 15, 2029. *Only two main characters are absent this season. **Madison Graves is absent during four episodes this season. This is sometimes credited as only three; as when Why, Me? is aired as one episode, she makes an appearance in the second half. She is absent during the episodes, Demandover, Wacky Writers, Part 2, Egos and Why, Me?, Part 1. **Charlie Crewe is absent during two episodes this season as he is written out of the show. This is the two-parter season finale, namely Why, Me?. *Max Black’s album was promoted during this season and was finally released on October 5, 2030 - titled, Tempo.